The Real Me
by CelesMoonPrincess
Summary: They betrayed her. She took their powers and went back to her home deminsion now there is a evil there that needs to be defeated but will she have enough power serena/?
1. The Real Me

The Real Me  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena-21  
  
  
  
  
  
How could they betray me? Couldn't they see it was just an act to protect them? They could not even see how badly they had broken my heart. I still remember it so vividly.  
  
Flashback  
  
Cherry Hill Temple 3:36 p.m.!  
  
I could hear them even if they were trying to be quiet. Rei was the first to tear my heart `She is such ditz when we went to the mall she got a piece of bubblegum started chewing and fell flat on her face. When she stood up there was gum in her hair` they all started to laugh. That was the first tear in my heart. Next up with the knife was Ami `I know she can't even get percentages she always comes up with a fraction` this time they laughed harder then before. That was another strike against my heart. All of the sudden my best and most trusted friend Mina said something that shocked me. "Why do you guys pick on her, and then leave me out." That was it all of my pain suddenly turned to anger. I don't even know what came over me I turned and stalked into the room. "How could you betray me like that," I whispered. "It was easy all you have to do is open your mouth and say something or haven't you figured out how to talk yet MEATBALL HEAD" Rei said with sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
As she said this, it was as if something in me snapped all of the sudden, I knew the perfect revenge for their disloyalties. "Fine if you betray me your princess the one who gave you your powers the I revoke the I revoke your powers!" As I said this their eyes widened in shock I saw Mina trying to say something but before she could, I yelled something that shocked even me. "SILVER BLAZEING MOON MAKE-UP" I felt my self-transform when it was done I looked down at myself. The bodice was like that of Eternal Moon except where it was red, blue, and white this one was black, silver, and dark Persian blue. I didn't have a tiara instead I had the traditional cresant moon but behind it was silver flames. The gloves were dark blue while my boots were black with silver heels.  
  
I turned and looked at the scouts who were just as surprised as I was but they weren't staring at me they were staring at my back. I cocked my head and looked behind were a set of real wings one was a dark black while the other was bright silver.  
  
I turned my head back and faced them then I spoke in a voice that was not my own it was low and promised a slow death to anyone who crossed the owner. I slowly said, " I am Silver Blaze the most powerful senshi under the Gods the one senshi charged with the balancing of light and darkness. The bringer of life and healing and the promiser of death and destruction and you filthy betrayers definitely fall into that category. As I raised my hand to strike a blow to them, I thought better of it. Why kill them when I could make them suffer eternally? "I have a better idea for you than death you betrayers are cursed to live forever without your powers. You will grow old but you will never die ever. I CALL UPON THE POWERS OF NY HERITAGE SEAL THE BETRAYERS POWERS UNTIL THE END OF TIME ITSELF!" After I said this, they glowed their respective colors for about 5 seconds and then the colors flew into me. After all of the colors were gone, I slowly stated one thing the traitors needed to know. "I am going to my home world in another dimension don't try to find me and don't question the outers about any of this they will be taking over your duties traitors." Finally I started to glow silver and disappeared.  
  
##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I don't own sailor moon. In addition, this is my first fic so don't flame me to bad please. I NEED VOTES ON COUPLES.  
  
Serena/ Ron= Hermione/ Ron=  
  
Serena/ Malfoy= Hermione/ Harry=  
  
Serena/ Harry= who do you think Sere's family should be? 


	2. The Real Me Chap. 2

The Real Me Chap. 2  
  
Hey, oh loyal fans thank you so much for the reviews. I'm gonna give you just this chapter to finish voting. Sorry for the short notice but I have a really good idea and I need to know who Sere should go with.  
  
Family.  
  
Sere/Harry-8 Sere/draco-1  
  
Sere/Malfoy-4 {need more votes don't let it die} Sere/Snape-2  
  
Sere/Ron-1 Sere/Ron-1  
  
Sere/Harry-1  
  
Sere/Malfoy-3  
  
Okay guys there are the votes so far. I need to know should the outers show up in this? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I NEED 4 MORE TO CONTINUE!  
  
  
  
As Sere disappeared the scouts regained consciousness. All they could do was look at each other and say, "Oh shit."  
  
Where Sere Is  
  
I appeared high in the air over Tokyo. As I looked down, I noticed a dark haired man riding on a motorcycle with a petite red head. {Wouldn't you know it} As I watched them, the anger I had felt before suddenly bubbled back into my veins. Although I could not see it, I felt as though my eyes had somehow changed. I focused my new powers into my hand I almost gasped as I saw silver beams of fire rush into my hand. As I watched them, they took the shape of a mirror. When the mirror was fully complete  
  
I looked at myself I it. I saw a young girl whose eyes were that of someone who had lived forever. As I looked myself over I noticed the change my eyes had gone from blue to a dark green.{ no relation to Harry} While I was observing the change I heard a giggle that sounded like a dieing chicken at least in my ears. But what was worse I finally noticed who the girl was with. It was Darien, and he was enjoying himself this made me madder than I was before. I didn't know it yet but a glaive had appeared where the mirror had once sat and on the blade, silver fire was gathering. When I saw Darien lean in for the kiss, I snapped. I stretched out the arm that held the glaive and before I knew what was happening I shouted out "Darien you stupid prick eat fire", "FULL MOON'S BLAZING FIRE" I watched as silver fire came out of the now noticed glaive I saw mamo-no-baka transform and leave the girl to defend for herself. As I saw how she cried out, I remembered back in the silver millennium  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Silver millennium  
  
"Sere you've got to train harder. If you don't you could lose control of your powers" I tried to turn to look at the speaker but I found myself immobilized.  
  
But soon I found myself replying "I know bro it's just every time I use my powers someone gets hurt" wait a forken minute I just said bro as in brother as I turned to look at him I found myself in the real world.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
As I looked at the girl, I remembered what Serenity had said, "Don't hurt the innocent." I knew this girl was an innocent it's just she and the mamo-baka oh well at least she didn't have to kiss him. "STOP" as I said that the attack stopped and waited as if at attention. I wonder was my only thought as I said the next words "get him" with that the attack took off. I waited about 2 minutes before I heard a yelp "YES" it got him I hope the tux got fried was my only thought as I hurried to where the sound came from.  
  
When I got there Darien was on his knees begging for mercy. I walked into the light to see his reaction and it couldn't have been better. He looked at me with a longing that purely said 'you are a hot chick' next, when he got a really good look at my glaive he peed his poor $12 pants. When this happened I finally told him who I was and I think he almost passed out. After about 2 minutes of cardiac recovery the son of a bitch tried to attack me. I sidestepped and whispered the fatal words 'I revoke your powers you would be prince of Earth. You will live to be very old you will not die but your looks will change a whole hell of a lot.  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@************  
  
I really need reviews if you don't review I won't know what to write next.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own the following characters  
  
More H.P. in the next chapter 


	3. The Real Me chap 3

It had finally happened the bonds were free the scouts were powerless to harm others like they harmed me. Now it was time for me to go home back to my real name, back to the real me. In case you're wondering my real name is Serena Usagi Malfoy and I am the proud daughter of Lucas Malfoy and the very proud sister Draco Malfoy. Now that I'm going home I will have to start attending Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lets see since I took those classes in Tokyo I should be in my fifth year. Ha, Same as Draco and Potter. Oh I almost forgot the fact that father is an undercover spy for Dumbledore. I guess I will have to give everyone the impression that I am just as evil as Malfoy.  
Damn I have to go the portal won't hold long, Finally I am going home.  
  
  
  
Sorry I haven't gotten an update out in so long. I am also sorry at how short this is. I promise the next one will much longer.  
  
  
I still need votes on the couples. Oliver will still be at Hogwarts as an assistant teacher of the art of Tranfiguration.  
Harry/Sere Oliver/Sere Ron/Sere or anonymous/Sere   
{my suprise if it wins} 


	4. authors note

Ok loyal readers I have a massive writers block and I need some assistance Please HELP ME.  
ONLY ONE THING DO NOT SUGGEST FAMILY   
please write me story suggestions  
The person with the best suggestion will be allowed to pick the crossover for my next story   
sailor moon/? 


End file.
